wlasnybohaterfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mangah - Bogini Równowagi
Historia: Przygotowywałem się jak co roku do święta Mangulussian. Nie dlatego, że tego chciałem, tylko by zachować tradycję obchodzoną od wieków. -''Tatusiu! Przyszli Magowie! – Wykrzyknęła zdyszana Lerian, a następnie pobiegła do swojej matki. ''-Już czas…-''wyszeptałem pod nosem, wiedząc co będę musiał zrobić. Wyszedłem przed moją chatę i powitałem gości. ''-Seg la Mangahal! ''-Seg la nerdia!'' – odpowiedzieli. ''-Jeszcze nie przygotowaliśmy ołtarza, ale myślę, że wyrobimy się w do zachodu.'' ''-Przewidzieliśmy to. Daj nam miejsce do przygotowania oleju z mlarah.'' ''-Zaprowadzę was.'' Weszliśmy do mojego domu i poszliśmy do pokoju, w którym wcześniej przygotowałem, nazbierane o wschodzie rośliny i zioła. Magowie usiedli, wyjęli poświęcone liście mlarah i zaczęli trzeć je na kamieniach. Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia, by nie zakłócać aury. Mijał czas, a ja co raz bardziej nie mogłem się pogodzić z tym co będę musiał zrobić. -''Przygotowałam Lerian wywar.-'' powiedziała przerywając ciszę, moja żona, Sehun. Spojrzałem na nią nic nie mówiąc. -''Ja też jeszcze się z tym nie pogodziłam…, ale musisz to zrobić. Dzisiaj cykl rozpocznie się od nowa, a przepowiednia…'' ''-Przepowiednia może być błędna.'' Nastała cisza. Po chwili Sehun rzekła: ''-Każę jej to wypić, a ty idź się przygotować.'' Poszedłem pod ołtarz, którego kończyła przystrajać Dlung. Zawsze podziwiałem jej oddanie do Mangulussian. Gdybym tylko ja był tak wierny, może nie dręczyłoby mnie, aż tak sumienie. Ubrałem szatę, w kolorze granatowym i odmówiłem przed grobowcem naszego poprzedniego wodza, Rekonga, modlitwę dziękczynną. Poprzednio on nie dał rady zakończyć cyklu, raz na zawsze, więc ten obowiązek spadł namnie. Bowiem koniec cyklu oznaczał śmierć wodza, którego następcą był pierworodny. Księżyc w pełni swego blasku oświetlał centralnie ołtarz. Magowie stali obok niego trzymając w rękach przedmioty do wypełnienia ceremonii. Ja stałem za kamiennym blokiem czekając kiedy przyjdzie tu Argon, niosący ofiarę. Cały czas zastanawiałem się czy dam radę. Męczyłem się co raz bardziej z każdą sekundą dłuższego czekania. Wtedy spośród zarośli wyłonił się on trzymający w objęciach zawiniętą postać w czerwonym nakryciu. Położył ją delikatnie na ołtarzu, powoli rozchylając materiał. Była taka piękna w blasku księżyca, moja mała Lerian. Jej blada skóra mieniła się kiedy Magowie nacierali dokładnie jej nagie ciało olejkiem z mlarah. Wywar, który wcześniej wypiła zapewniał, że się nie obudzi, lecz nie mogliśmy być tego pewni. Argon zapalił wysokie znicze i zaczęła się ceremonia. -Nekla mar aghari lepkunia ma. Seplern kedlah sekun.- Podali mi ostrze z runami, które zaczęły świecić od wypowiadanych słów.-Werdiang es kuardi nagma hekla zdu. Giera achari kantar.- wyciągnąłem ostrze nad ciało leżące na kamiennym bloku. Mag zaczął mówić głośniej. Zapadł w trans.- Getran aku ma gi liahna erkwan gestrugh. Astaria glan Mangulussian!- Jednym szybkim ruchem wbiłem miecz w ofiarę. Jej oczy otworzyły się świeciły niczym miliony gwiazd. Wyszła z nich piękna postać kobiety, która spojrzała na nas i rzekła: -Ty!- krzyknęła wskazując na mnie.- Wodzu plemienia Mahun, synu Rekonga, Nahimie, pójdziesz ze mną a ja dam twojemu ludowi potęgę, która zapoczątkuje zło i nieposzanowanie w tej krainie, by za wieki przybyć tu znowu i nauczyć waszych potomków, śmierci. Znowu zapanuje tu równowaga, a moja moc zniknie razem ze mną. Wtedy poczułem, niesamowite ciepło, które pochłonęło mnie całego i nigdy nie wypuściło. Wygląd: Unosi się w powietrzu podczas ruchu, lecz gdy nie porusza się to staje na ziemi. Jest większa od innych championów, jest masywna i ubrana w lśniące biało-złote szaty falujące na wietrze. Otacza ją światło. Ma długie białe włosy. Początkowe statystyki: Zdrowie: '521(+108,25) Na 18 lvl 2361,6 '''Mana: -brak-' '''Regen. Zdrowia: 1,7(+0,23)Na 18 lvl 5,61 AD: '''59(+3,4) Na 18 lvl 116,8 '''AP: 0 Pancerz: '''32(+1,2) Na 18 lvl 52,4 '''Odporność na magię: 23(+0,5) Na 18 lvl 31,5 Prędkośc ataku: '''0,625(+2,25% per lvl Na 18 lvl '''Prędkość ruchu: '''340 '''Dystans: 125 (wręcz) Umiejętności: Pasywka: Próba Równowagi Wrodzy bohaterowie i epickie stwory, których AD lub AP jest 2 razy większe lub wyższe, bądź zdobyli 3 lub więcej zabójstw bez umierania, zostają naznaczeni. Jeśli zdrowie naznaczonych spadnie, poniżej 25/30/35% (zmienia się na lvl 8 i 14) to stają się widoczni dla twojej drużyny dopóki ich zdrowie nie wzrośnie powyżej 25/30/35 % Q: Balans siły Mangah wysyła kulę energii do wybranego celu. Zadaje obrażenia równe 50/52,5/55/57,5/60% AD lub AP celu(w zależności, która z tych wartości jest wyższa) obrażeń magicznych i naznacza ich Cierpliwością Cierpliwość- cel naznaczony'' cierpliwością'', jeśli zada obrażenia w ciągu 5/5,5/6/6,5/7 sekund zostanie ogłuszony na 1(+0,005 AP lub AD celu w zależności, która z tych wartości jest wyższa) sekund i zdejmie z siebie cierpliwość. Cooldown: 12/11,5/11/10,5/10 sekund W: Szansa Bohaterka nakłada na sojusznika barierę na 4 sekundy, która pochłonie następne obrażenia wytworzone przez zaklęcie i zamieni je w tarczę utrzymującą się przez 3 sekundy. Dodatkowo ten sojusznik będzie przez ten czas otrzymywał obrażenia o 50% mniejsze. Nie blokuje efektów kontroli tłumu. Cooldown: 28/27/26/25/24 sekund E: Zrównoważenie Mangah wytwarza wokół siebie aurę na 6 sekund, która zwiększa prędkość ruchu znajdujących się w niej sojuszników o 20/25/30/35/40%. Jeśli wrogi bohater przekroczy linię działania tej umiejętności, zostanie sprowokowany na 0,75 sekundy, a obrażenia na nim zadane będą wzmocnione o 10% dopóki nie opuści aury. Cooldown: 32/30,5/29/27,5/26 sekund R: Boska energia Bogini wysyła dużą kulę energii, która przemieszcza się we wskazanym kierunku( coś jak ult Ezreala) zadając 300/450/600(+ 10% dodatkowego zdrowia)obrażeń nieuchronnych, jeśli kula zabije wrogiego bohatera, bądź epickiego potwora, to 7 % jego AP i AD doda się na stałe do AP i AD każdego sojusznika. Kiedy bohaterka zginie, ta część umiejętności jest nieaktywna i powraca wraz z jej odrodzeniem. Cooldown:80/70/60 sekund Cytaty: Podczas wyboru: - A moja moc zniknie razem ze mną… Ruch: - Ich siła będzie ich słabością. -Nie dotkną mnie. -Nie mam dla nich czasu. -Nie potrzebuję ich wiary. Atak: -To jest siła! -Poczuj to! Żart: -To nie czas na głupstwa. -Nie Teraz! Prowokacja: -Chodź! Pokaż mi się. -Powrócę gdy będziesz silny. -Mogę złamać najgrubsze drzewo. Prowokacja do Illaoi: -Jest u mnie dla ciebie miejsce. Prowokacja do Ninja z Zakonu Kinkou: -Nie wiecie nic o zachowaniu balansu,. -To jest dla was balans? Kategoria:Wsparcie Kategoria:Obrońca Kategoria:Bohaterzy Donka123